doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
360°
'''360° '''is the ending song to the 2015 Doraemon movie Nobita's Space Heroes. It was sung by miwa, a J-Pop singer. Lyrics ねえ気づいて あなたは特別な存在なんだよ 手と手と手と手 世界は輝いている！ さあドアを開けて 息をすいこんで 準備は ？ 飛び出してみよう 勇気をあつめて やさしさ溶かして 空のキャンバス 夢を描こうよ 胸の鼓動( ) ペガサスにのって星をわたろう 360° どこでも行けるさ わき起こる感情 自由を手にして ねえ気づいて あなたは特別な存在なんだよ 手と手と手と手 世界は輝いてる！ たまには思いっきり 泣きたい日もあるさ 弱虫ハートに 虹を架けたいな 大丈夫 ( ) 笑顔のパレードが始まるよ 360° どんな 遠くだって 探しに行こうよ きっと見つかるさ ああこんなにも あなたがいるだけで力がわくの イテテてててて 足を踏んだのは誰！？ 大人になっても 忘れちゃダメだよ 360° どこでも行けるさ わき起こる感情 自由を手にして ねえ気づいて あなたは特別な存在なんだよ 手と手と手と手 つつつつないで まんまるるるる 世界は輝いてる！ |Rōmaji = 360° Doko demo ikeru-sa Wakiokoru kanjou jiyuu o terashite Change my life Nee kidzuite anata wa tokubetsuna sonzainanda yo Tetotetoteto-te sekai wa kagayaite iru! Saa doa o akete iki o sui konde Junbi wa OK? Tobidashite miyou Yuuki o atsumete yasashi-sa tokashite Yoranokyanbasu yume o egakou yo One little kiss little kiss Mune no kodou (come with me now) Pegasasuninotte hoshi o watarou 360° Doko demo ikeru-sa Wakiokoru kanjou jiyuu o terashite Change my life Nee kidzuite anata wa tokubetsuna sonzainanda yo Tetotetoteto-te sekai wa kagayaite iru! Tamani wa omoikkiri nakitaihimoaru sa Yowamushi haato ni niji o kaketai na Weep bitter tears bitter tears Daijoubu (I feel for you) Egao no pareedo ga hajimaru yo 360° Don'na touku datte Sagashi ni ikou yo kitto mitsukaru-sa Precious time Aa kon'nanimo anata ga iru dake de chikara ga waku no Itetetetetete ashi o funda no wa dare!? Let's do whatever we want and we can start it now Otona ni natte mo wasurecha dameda yo 360° Doko demo ikeru-sa Wakiokoru kanjou jiyuu o terashite Change my life Nee kidzuite anata wa tokubetsuna sonzainanda yo Tetotetoteto-te tsutsutsutsu nai de Manmarurururu sekai wa kagayai teru! |English translation= 360°, we can go anywhere Bursting emotions, grasp freedom and change my life Hey, notice that you have a special existence Hand in hand in hand in hand, the world is shining! Come, open the door, take a deep breath Are you ready? Let’s fly out Gather your courage, melted in kindness Let’s draw our dreams on the sky’s canvas one little kiss little kiss our heartbeats (come with me now) Let’s ride on the pegasus and cross the stars 360°, we can go anywhere Bursting emotions, grasp freedom and change my life Hey, notice that you have a special existence Hand in hand in hand in hand, the world is shining! Some days, we just want to cry our hearts out Even this weakling’s heart wants to bridge the rainbow weep bitter tears bitter tears it’s ok (I feel for you) The smile parade is starting 360°, no matter how far away Let’s go search, we’ll surely find precious time Ah, even now, your presence here gives me power Ow ow ow ow ow ow, who stepped on my foot?! Let’s do whatever we want and we can start it now Don’t forget when you become an adult 360°, we can go anywhere Bursting emotions, grasp freedom and change my life Hey, notice that you have a special existence Hand in hand in hand in hand, c-c-c-connected, the r-r-r-round world is shining! }} Videos Trivia *The people who came to miwa's concert 『-39 live ARENA tour-“miwanissimo2014”』were the first people who heard this song. *At the end of the song, miwa is trying to say something and some people thinks she said Do-Ra-E-Mo-N. References *Lyrics **English lyrics by GEEGEEBABYBABY1 vi:360° th:360° zh:360° Navigation Category:Songs Category:Ending songs